Lost and Found
by RedX'sGirl
Summary: Inspired by the song Time Stands Still and Kyo and Tohru's complex relationship. Kyo has Torhu's memory erased, but when they meet again Torhu has one memory, and he is still in love. Twoshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or the song "Time Stands Still" by The All-American Rejects which was the inspiration for this fic.

Note: I have been told that in future books it is discovered that Akito is supposed to be a girl but since I have not gotten that far, she is a he in this.

**Lost and Found**

**Part 1**

Kyo jumps up from the desk when he hears the bell rings and runs out of the class. He begins to rush home without a care of who he hurts in the process. He needed to get home… Torhu had left school early that day and he was worried about what had happened to her. All he saw was the principal calling her out of the classroom and her running out of sight from the window in the door. He wasn't sure how he knew but he had a feeling that Akito had something to do with this… Before he could figure out what he was going to say when he got home, he was there so he improvised as he flung the door open.

"Shigure! Where are you, you damn dog!" He stormed into Shigure's office and sure enough he was there in his chair typing up something or other. "Where's Torhu?" He yelled at the man who seemed to be hard at work.

"Well, Kyo," the dog replied with his normal cheer, "I'm not at all sure. Of course, you should know better than me considering she was at school with you…"

"I know that you know damn well that she was taken out, you damn dog! Now tell me where she is!"

"Oh, dear, this is a problem, I'm sure I have no idea where she could be…" Hebegan with a small smile that set Kyo off. He pounced on to the dog and yelled.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPID GAMES TO LAST ME A LIFETIME YOU DAMN DOG SO IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHERE TORHU IS, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU WILL NEVER PLAY ANY OF YOUR GAMES AGAIN!" He was very serious and Shigure seemed to pick up that this was nowhere near a laughing matter.

"I believe Akito said he wished to speak with her." Shigure said, his voice wavered a little afraid that Kyo was still angry enough to take his anger out, but Kyo released him quicker than even Kyo expected as he headed for the door. "Where are you going?"

"Where do you think I'm going you damn dog!" Kyo snarled as he pushed the door and left the scene at a fast pace.

Around the same time, Yuki finally got home, seeing Kyo run out. "Do I even want to know what that stupid catdid this time?" He said to Shigure as he closed the front door behind him.

Shigure replied with a smile, "Not unless you want to know about falling in love."

---

Kyo reached the main house and ran in without regard for the fact that he was not allowed in because he was "the Cat". He did not have to go far though, in the doorway, covered in blood lay the love of his life. "Torhu?" he whispers, tears whelming in his eyes_ please don't be dead, please don't be dead…_ and for a second she was. Time was frozen and Torhu did not speak or move. Tears began to fall as Kyo picked her up and cradle her. "Torhu… Torhu…"

"Kyo?" He froze, she spoke… it was faint a whisper… but she was alive.

"Don't worry, I'll get you help, you're going to be okay, Torhu… just hold in there…"

"Kyo, I'm so cold…" She whispered. "And tired, I'm so very tired.

"No, Torhu, you have to stay awake!" He said in a panic, "You have to concentrate on _not_ falling asleep, okay?"

"I'll try." She said simply, and quietly. He knew she was almost gone and that he had to get her to Hatori quickly.

"Torhu, I love you," he whispered to her as he began to carry her to Hatori's house, "Love you more than anything, I want you to remember that okay? Remember that. If you don't remember anything else, remember that I love you." He was steps away from Hatori's house at this point and he was sure that she was conscious, which was good. "Now I need you to do something, okay Torhu?"

"Yes, Kyo-kun," she said with asmall, half-consious smile.

"I need you to try and sit here…" he said laying her against the wall… she fell ending up leaning against his leg.

"I don't think I can…Kyo-kun, I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Just keep a hold of my leg… don't lie down…" he said, seriously worried about her again. "I'll try Kyo-kun…"

He looked down at her, tormented, she might not live, and she is only worried about trying to listen to him. He had to try for her. "HATORI!" He roared, banging on the door, fresh tears falling from his face, "Hatori! Come to the door now! I know you are there! Come out!" he paused, to hear if there was anything moving… nothing… "Please!" The door opened. "It's Torhu…" he stated, still crying. "Akito…"

Hatori just glanced at Torhu and quickly stated that Kyo should bring her in. He did so quickly, as he explained to her why she was moving. "She will most likely recover," he stated after a quick examinations. "Thanks to you. Another minute and the out-look would have been much worse. I will have to keep her here though, for a day or two." Kyo absorbed the information calmly, he had shed all the tears he could, and she was going to be okay. Then he realized that this could happen again. That this would happen again. He didn't want her hurt again.He wasn't sure if he couldhandle it. He might not even there next time for all he knew. He wanted her to be safe, and that wasn't going to happen with the Sohmas. That second, he made a decision.

"Hatori, I want you to erase her memory. I don't want her to have to deal with all this crap anymore. She has to look out for herself now…not us." He stared at Torhu in the bed, sleeping and veiled in blood and torn clothing. "She deserves to have a clean slate."

Hatori inspected Kyo, surprised. "Kyo, are you sure this is what you want for her? You know as well as I that if I erase her memories of the Somha's, she will not remember anything about her time in that house or for the past three years. And, you know that there is no bring back her memories… she will forget you too…"

"I know. That's why I'm sure." He declared; He was sure of what he wanted for the woman he loved. "But give me one day; I just want to have one more day."

"Of course, but she won't remember it." Hatori said. He was not sure if it was the right thing to do, but Kyo reminded him much of himself and Torhu, his Kana. He thought that Kyo wanted it for Torhu, so it is the least he could do for the cat who was soon to be caged.

"I don't need her to," he whispered, more to himself as he went to hold her hand. "I want you to know, that I'm doing this for you, I love you."

"Oh, Kyo-kun, I love you too." Torhu whispered back in an almost sleeping state. At this Kyo began to cry again and hug her. "Please, don't you cry, Kyo-kun, I'll be fine… You should go to school, I'll be fine."

"Yeah," he murmured. "You'll be fine." He got up, with a loss a breath. "Remember I love you."

"Don't be silly Kyo-kun! How could I forget?" she said in almost a sigh. He laughed humorlessly and left the room, once again in tears.

That was the last time Kyo saw her with all her memories. And the last time Torhu saw Kyo when she knew who she was.

---

This was going to be a one-shot, but it's turned into a 2 part story… r/r please.


End file.
